Warriors Idol!
by starshine4235
Summary: Welcome to Warriors Idol where you'll see your favorite warriors compete for a grand prize of one billion dollars. Who will be the next billionaire? Who will lose? With your host, Rainheart, and your 5 kind, rude, annoying judges you'll see.
1. Chapter 1

**(I'm re-doing this. NO LYRICS IN THIS. I just got a lot of reviews and I thought I repost it with different things and Graystripe will not be the host because I want him to sing a song~)**

Chapter 1

A Silver-and-white she cat stepped on the stage. "I'm Rainheart, and Welcome to Warriors Idol!"

_~Music Plays~_

She grins to the camera. "Here are our judges! Mistystar, please step forward."

Mistystar smiles sweetly and stands up from where she was sitting. "Hi!"

"Leafstar!"

Leafstar smiles to the camera and waves. "How are you guys doing?"

"Onestar!"

Onestar grins and jumps from his seat. "Wat's up, Dogs or should I say, Cats!"

"Blackstar!"

Blackstars doesn't move from his seat but stares blankly at the camera.

"Firestar!"

The she-cats go wild. He winks his emerald eyes and Rainheart swears her ears are bleeding. "Today we'll be starting off with SkyClan! Number 3891?"

Cherrytail runs on stage, a huge smile on her face. "Today I'll be singing crazier by Taylor Swift!" **(I suggest you go to Mywinterbutterfly's version of the lyrics)**

The crowd applauds. "Mistystar, you're up first!"

Mistystar smiled, "That was great darling, but your voice with a little of key. Other then that, it's a yes."

Leafstar nodded, "I agree with Mistystar. Your voice was a little off key but I will still say yes."

Onestar smiled at Cherrytail, "That was beautiful! But I didn't like how your voice didn't flow with the music. It's a No."

"That was..." Blackstar begins slowly. "AWFUL! No."

(Drums play)

Rainheart rolled her eyes at Blackstar and turned toward Firestar, "Firestar, it's your decision now. Should Cherrytail stay or leave?"

Firestar took his gaze off from the magzine while all eyes turned toward him. "I'm sorry. The answer is no." then went right back to his magzine.

Cherrytail nodds saddly and leaves the stage. The camera zooms toward him again. "Our next contestant is number 4562!"

Darkstripe strolled onto the stage. Everyone was in shock. "Darkstripe! You're not SkyClan!" Brambleclaw(star) calls from the audience.

Darkstripe grins, "But I'm dead. I can be wherever I want!"

Firestar, finally paying attention, shook his head, "I'll get my bodyguards and -" A produer runs from backstage and whispers in his ears. "But he's _ evil!"_ Firestar whispered yells. The produver whiper something else in his ear. Firestar nodds and it seems that he was handed a walletful of cash.

Rainheart sighs, "Here Darkstripe!"

"I'll be singing Dynamite by Taio Cruz." You could here snickers from the audience. **(Again, go to youtube)**

The whole crowd explodes with laughter. Firestar stands up and starts clapping, laughing hystericly.

Mistystar smiles, "That was, um, interesting. But... I'm sorry, no."

"Well it was..." Leafstar begins hestaintly, "Unique. Umm, No, Sorry."

Darkstripe glares at them. Firestar finally sits down and flips through a yacht magzine.

Onestar shakes his head, "It's definalty a no!"

"What the f*** was that!" Blackstar yowls. "My ears are bleeding."

Darkstripe growls. Rainheart swore she could see him unleashing his claws.

Firestar grins. "We all know what the answers going to be..."

"That's it, Kittypet!" Darkstripe exclaimed.

"Secuirty!" Firestar called. Two giant security men people come over and take Darkstripe by the arm. He kicks and curses, and is thrown off the roof into a 5 year old's birthday party. Firestar grabbed his phone eagerly. He was oblivously tweeting this.

Rainheart puts on a smile, "That was, umm interesting! Give it up for our next contestant, Sparrowpelt!"

Sparrowpelt walks on stage slowly. You could tell he was afraid of singing infront of the crowd.

"So, what will you sing for us?" Onestar asked, smiling at him.

"I'll be singing Fireflies by Owl City."

Blackstar nodds, "Begin."

**(Lalala Youtube!)**

Mistystar smiled, "That was wonderful! I loved it. Yes."

Leafstar looked at her former apprentice, "I loved the smoothness of your voice. Definitely yes."

"Dawg, that was incredible! A+++! Naw, joking. Yes!" Onestar exclaimed.

Blackstar looked at Sparrowpelt in the eye, "Fine. It's a yes."

Firestar was too busy looking at himself in the mirror. Rainheart sighed and meowed, "Firestar?"

"What? Oh, sorry. It's a yes."

"Looks like your going to Vegas! Congratulations!" Rainheart meowed.

Firestar grins, "Vegas, the city of-" A bunch of girls (Or she-cats) giggle.

"Okay!" Rainheart meowed before he could say any more._ Good luck, Sandstorm._ "Our next contest is Tinycloud!"

Tinycloud walks up on stage quickly. You could tell that she didn't like sing in public.

"What will you be singing for us?" Leafstar asks the white warrior.

"She's so Gone from the movie Leomonade Mouth."

**(She's sooooo Gone so go to youyube~)**

The whole crowd was on there feet. Tinycloud blushed and waited for Mistystar's response.

"That was great! Your In!" Mistystar exclaimed.

Leafstar smiled, "Your in, my dear."

"You know what's gone?" Onestar asks.

"What?" Tinyclouds asks nervously.

"Yourself. You're going to Vegas, dawg!"

Blackstar looks at her. "That was actually good. Yes."

Firestar smiled, "Yes." The srowd explodes.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Feel free to list suggestions! Sorry if it's a little boring but trust me, once I get to ThunderClan, it'll get way more exicting!)**

"Wow! That was just incredible! Let's see who the next contestant is." Rainheart yowled from the center of the stage. "And it looks like it's number 6291!"

Cloudstar stepped onto stage. Everyone was in pure awe.

"What are you going to sing for us today?" Leafstar asks him, breaking the silence.

"Imagine by John Lennon."

"Very Well." Mistystar meowed.

**(He sings the song~)**

Leafstar and Mistystar both voted him out because his vioce was off key.

"Well... That was great in my perspective, cat." Onestar meowed. "Yes."

Blackstar shakes his head. "No."

"That was ok... but I would have agree with Mistystar and Leafstar."

"Ok, our next cat is number 4590."

Spottedpelt walked on stage and smiled. Rainheart noticed that she had a striking resemblence to Spottedleaf.

"I'll be singing Firework by Katy Perry."

**(I reccomend Mywinterfirefly for the lyrics)**

She gets a standing ovation, just like Tinycloud. But of couse, Blackstar just sits there grumpily. The crowd was on their feet aswell.

"It looks like your in, love!" Mistystar meowed over the noise.

"Our next contestant is number 4359!" Rainheart yelled over the noise.

Birdflight walked on the stage, a huge smile on her face. "I'll be singing Today was a fairytale by Taylor swift."

"You may start." Leafstar meowed.

**(Like I said before, Mywinterfirefly's is amazing!)**

Blackstar, of couse, said that it was horrible and that she should try singing lessons.

Firestar and Onestar said it was okay but they both said no.

Mistystar said yes because she like the emotion that she used and Leafstar said no but a hack a lot nicer then Blackstar.

"Thanks for aditioning!" Rainheart meowed loudly. "Time for commercial break!"

_During the commercial it showed Breezepelt swimming in a chocolate lake that had giant chocolate trees and pretty much everything was chocolate. "I'M COOCOO FOR COCO PUFFS!"_

"And were back!" Rainheart meowed rather loudly. "Our next contest is number 2817!"

"If anyone asks, Cherrytail forced me." Sharpclaw murmured in Rainheart's ear. She nodded. "Okay, Gotcha."

He slowly padded on stage and said. "I'll be singing Hey Soul Sister by Train."

"Okay, get started." Onestar meowed.

**(He sings, you listen)**

Everyone was stunned with the fact the he could sing, but he didn't sing very well.

"Onestar?" Rainheart questioned.

"Umm, that was interesting. But No."

Mistystar smiled. "You did great, but Im going to have to agree with Onestar. No."

"I'm going to do you a favor and say no." Blackstar meowed.

"My hair is so soft- Oh, yea you did great Yea, sure." Firestar meowed, still touching his hair.

"Those were some amazing acts! But wait, we still have more!" Rainheart yowled from her microphone. "Here comes number 5674, Billystorm!"

Billystorm walked out, onto the stage.

Leafstar smiled. "Hello, Love. What will you sing for us today?"

"Ain't Nothin' 'bout you by Brooks and Dunn."

"Sounds Legit." Onestar meowed. "Start my brother!"

**(You may go over on youtube now~)**

The crowd cheer loudly. "Judges, what do you think?"

Mistystar smiled. "That was wonderful. Abosolutly yes."

Leafstar looked at him lovingly, "That was so sweet. Of couse it's a yes."

Onestar grinned. "You got it in ya! Yes!"

Blackstar had in emotionless face. "What the heck? Yes."

Firestar nodded. "Yea sure! Reminds me of someone..."

The camera zoomed back in to Greystripe. "Next is number 3423! Buzzardstar!"

"What are you goin' to sing for us, dawg?" Onestar asked.

"Dare you to move by Switchfoot."

"Take it away." Firestar meowed.

**(Insert song here~)**

Of couse, Leafstar, Mistystar and Onestar said something nice, then voted him out. Blackstar just plained out said No. Firestar, well was busy seeing who soft his hair was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 (Remeber, this is SkyClan)**

"Okay our next contestant is 8671! Fawpetal singing 'Hello' by Evanescence."

**(I think you know the drill)**

"That was amazing," Leafstar said. "Yes."

"Oh is it my turn?" Firestar asks, slipping away his gel and come. "Yes, I agree."

"I'm only saying yes because I like the song." Blacstar said.

"Of couse, cat!" Onestar exclaimed.

"I enjoyed your vioce. Yes." Mistystar finished.

"Next is Fernpelt, number 6743. singing 'You'll always find your way back home' be Hannah Montana a.k.a Miley Cyrus!" Rainheart exclaimed as loudly as she could. (Haters Gonna Hate! Love her 3)

**(NYA!~ FUNNY STORY TIME! Tigerstar and Lionblaze are in a happy relationship until Graystripe runs off with Jayfeather. After Lionblaze dumps Tigerstar for Scrouge, Sandstorm gets upset and retaliates by dating Leafpool. Tigerstar travels in search of a new friend. Finally, Tigerstar meets Cinderpelt and Ravenpaw. The three loners meet Dustpelt, who tells each of them to look for love. Cinderpelt finds Spottedleaf, Ravenpaw gets Firestar, and now Tigerstar is stuck in a never ending love triangle with Sandstorm and Leafpool! AND THEY ALL LIVED HAPPILY EVER AFTER! THE END!)**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Blackstar said rudely.

"It was ok... but I hate Hannah Montana. No" Firestar said.

Mistystar, Leafstar and Onestar all said No.

"Commercial break!" Rainheart called.

_When the commercail got on it showed Ravenpaw in a safari hat and shorts. "Today we get to see Warrior couples in the wild! The show will premiere soon so get ready for it!" He said in an Austrailian accent._

**( I might do this. Watda'ya guys think?)**

"And we are back from the commercial break!" Graystripe called from his microphone. "Next is number 3241, Skywatcher!"

Skywatcher slowly made his way on stage.

"What will you sing for us?" Firestar asked.

"Last one standing by Simple Plan."

Mistystar nodded, "You may begin."

**(Insert songy here.)**

They voted him out, and the next cat was Patchfoot, number 6345, singing 'Introducing me' by Nick Jonas.

**(Shalalalala)**

"I need a mate." Blackstar murured with a Forever Alone face. "But I don't like your voice with that song."

"I have too many she-cats after me." Firestar said. "But No."

"Why are we talking about mates?" Onestar asked. "No, Sorry."

"Ask them." Mistystar said. "Your vioce was fine. Yes."

"I have a mate." Leafstar said.

"Looks like your going to vegas!" Rainheart said. "Next we have, number 3896, Mousfang singing Do you believe in magic by Aly and Aj!"

**(DERP)**

Everyone voted her in even though most of them are dying to see the ThunderClan's auditions's.

Next was another ancient SkyClan warrior named Nightfur, number 2785. He sung 'Something' by Escape the fate.

**(You can go on youtube~)**

"That was great!" Firestar said. "Yes, your in."

Onestar smiled. "Your going to vegas, cat!"

"Very wonderful, your in." Leafstar said.

"I disagree with them." Blackstar said.

"I'm going to have to agree with Blackstar, sorry." Mistystar said.

"Number 456! Oakstep!" Rainheart called.

"I'll be singing Plant Life by Owl City."

"You got it, cat." Onestar said.

**(OH MAI DERP)**

They voted him out. (AND THEY ALL LIVE HAPPILY EVER AFTER WITH ONLY A FEW EXEPTIONS)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Welcome back to Warriors Idol! I bet your wondering who's next, right? Well next we have number 6105! Rainfur!" Rainheart yowled, a huge smile on her face.

Rainfur padded over on stage, looking at the crowd expressionless.

"What will you sing for us?" Leafstar asked the gray tom.

"Why, by Rascal Flatts."

Most of the crowd and judges were almost in tears, even Blackstar.

"So Blackstar, whatdya' think?" Rainheart asked, trying not to cry.

"That.. was beautiful!" Blackstar said through tears.

Firestar wiped a tear of from his face. "I agree. You're going to vegas!"

"Cat, Why you make me so emotional? Yes!" Onestar said, almost crying. (The grammar here is supposed to be wrong)

"How could I say no?" Leafstar said, smiling.

"Of course it's a yes!" Mistystar said.

Rainfur nodded and walked off of the stage, just in time to see Darkstripe with a water gun. "What the?"

"Security!" Rainheart called.

"NNUUU LET ME GET ONE SHOT AT THE KITTYPET!" Darkstipe shreaked while being dragged by security dudes. "HEY! THAT FUR TOOK ME HOURS TO GROOM!"

"Since that's done and over with we have our next cat ready in line! Clovertail, number 7345!"

Clovertail nodds and scurries quickly on the stage. "I'll be singing 'Never grow up' by Taylor Swift."

"That was so sweet." Mistystar said. "But I'll have to say no."

Leafstar nodded. "I think that you needed to use more emotion. So No."

Blackstar and Firestar both said no, while Onestar said a suprising yes.

While they were judging, Darkstripe and the secuirity dudes were still fighting. Darkstripe managed to squirt one in the eye. If you were far enough you would have thought they were dancing.

"Next we have... suprise guest Lionblaze singing Sexy and I know it!"

"What! I never agreed to this!" Lionblaze said while he was being dragged from his chair.

"Too bad!" Blackstar said, grinning.

"Ummmm."

**The music began while Jayfeather was laughing like crazy and the she-cats were going wild.**

The judges got up and had a standing ovation.

"That was the most entertaining thing I have ever seen!" Mistystar said in her british accent. (Yeaa she has a british accent)

The others were too busy laughing and clapping.

"You owe me, Rainheart!" Lionblaze said angrily.

Rainheart holded at least 5,000 dollars. "Will this do?"

Lionblaze raced over toward her. "YES! I'M RICH!"

Firestar chuckled. "Not even close to me."

Rainheart grinned. "Or me."

"But stillll...I'm richer then Jayfeather!" Lionblaze said, shuffling the money in his hand and bounding back to his seat.

"Okay our next conteastant is... Petalnose singing 'This song saved my life' by Simple Plan!"

Petalnose stepped onto the stage and starting singing the song.

"That was wondeful, darling!" Mistystar exclaimed happily.

Leafstar smiled. "Yes, that was great, you're in!"

"Could've done a better job." Blackstar said dully. "No."

"What are ya talkin' about, cat? She was a amazing!" Onestar said.

"That was good..." Firestar said, destracted by something Rainheart coundn't see. **(You guys can guess if you want xD)**

"Looks like your going to vegas!" Rainheart meowed with a grin, "Echosong, come on out!"

Echosong elegantly padded out on to the stage and started singing the song "Unwriten" by Natasha Benningfield.

**(MEEP!)**

While they voted her out, Darkstripe was still trying to find a way he can get back in and retry so he can win the grand prize, rub it in Firestar's face, and impress Tigerstar. He managed to escape the grasps of the secruity cats, but he was still being hunted down, but that's when an idea hit him.

"Next is Rockshade singing Hello Seatle by Owl City!"

He steps on the stage and started singing. While they also voted him out, Darkstripe was hidden under the stage chanting in a really high vioce, "HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY."

Next was Bouncefire singing, 'Rockstar' by Nickelback.

"That was interesting, your in!" Mistystar said.

"That song describes me so much." Blackstar grinned. "In."

"You're in, Cat!"

Leafstar nodded nicely, "Of couse."

"Your in... but I am slightly disturbed because 'technically' my mate is blonde, but other then that, yes!" Firestar meowed happily. **(Is she? lol)**

"Looks like we have one more commercial break until were're finished with the SkyClan auditions!"

"HERE KITTY KITTY KITTY." Continued Darkstripe.


End file.
